Systems capable of real-time derivative estimation of analog and digital signals are key elements in many types of control systems. Systems capable of real-time derivative estimation are currently used in fields as diverse as medicine, robotics, home appliances, power tools, industrial automation, and consumer electronics. With regard to applications requiring high sampling rates, however, existing systems are prone to noise and systematic error. Other low noise differentiator systems may not be suitable for high precision control systems that require high sampling rates due to the fact that these differentiator systems introduce unacceptable time delays into the control systems.